guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
A.B.A
A fictional character in the Guilty Gear series. Info Name: A.B.A Height: 174 cm Blood Type: Mysterious liquid containing mercury Weight: 34 kg Origin: Frasco Birthday: Unknown Hobbies: Observing world affairs, planning for her remaining years Likes: Paracelsus (her key weapon), herself, anything that is shaped as a key Dislikes: People who waste things, rivals in love, people who don't care about their friends. History Created atop a mountain home named "Frasco", A.B.A is an artificial life-form, the creation of a scientist who lived within Frasco. However, before her 'birth', the aforementioned scientist was taken away by the military, which was planning to use his skills for unknown reasons. When her eyes opened for the first time, A.B.A found herself alone within Frasco, and lived the first 10 years of her life in total isolation. Escape from Frasco was not impossible. Nevertheless, A.B.A quickly realized that she had no knowledge of how to exist outside of her home. To find relief from her sadness, she began to collect keys of all kinds, as they represented the opening of a bold new world and an escape from imprisonment. While roaming outside one day, still tired of her isolated life, A.B.A stumbled upon an ancient relic known as "Flament Nagel". It was love at first sight, as the war relic was shaped like a key, A.B.A decided to keep it as her partner; she renamed it "Paracelsus". Her new goal was to acquire an artificial body for her newfound partner. Paracelsus is A.B.A's weapon, who serves somewhat like an axe. She uses blood transfusion packs to temporarily power herself up, labeled "Super Body Fluid" in most artwork. While transformed, she becomes more powerful and begins dripping blood, in addition to losing health by performing actions. In order to regain the spent health, she can use more blood to revert to normal. Her unusual fighting style may be the reason why she is constantly covered in blood splotched bandages (which also compliments her frail appearance.) Personality To put it simply, A.B.A is very shy of people. Since she lived by herself in seclusion for 10 years, she doesn’t have confidence about anything in the “outside” world. She is an artificial life form and has strong principles by nature, but she is also very frightened of competition at times. Due to her complicated personality, she tries to treat others authoritatively, oftentimes using difficult expressions that no one usually uses. A.B.A is really just a timid girl. There is no hatred towards others in her heart and she can be just as thoughtful as other human beings. A.B.A finds motivation in Paracelsus, her key, who she decided to take as a partner years ago. He helps her to act positively, however she still lacks cooperativeness at times. A.B.A is of a possessive nature and very jealous when it comes to Paracelsus; there is nothing but pure love for him in her heart. Musical References *A.B.A. can be taken as a reference to the Sweden pop group ABBA. Trivia *The name "A.B.A" could also be an indirect reference to blood types, especially due to A.B.A's focus on using blood throughout her gameplay. *Paracelsus has encountered Slayer sometime ago when he was left on an empty battlefield. *A.B.A. has a deep infatuation with Paracelsus, but he does not feel the same. He does however, worry about her. *Despite his stitched mouth, Paracelsus can speak. *I-No's winquote against her in Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus implies that she masturbates (or at least tries to) with Paracelsus. But by the mocking nature of I-No, that can be taken as an insult more than an actual fact. *A.B.A.'s look is copied from Violet from Trill Kill. Gallery Image:Aba2.jpg|A.B.A Image:Aba3.gif|A.B.A using key Image:Artbook aba 01.jpg|GG Artwork Image:Artbook_aba_02.jpg|GG Artwork Image:Aba_story_mode_1.jpg|A.B.A's Story Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters